Various means have been used in the prior art to join hollow, relatively thick-walled hemispheres and cylinders into a permanent unitary asembly. The prior art devices generally utilize protruding key or ribs in the peripheral edge of one number to fit into mating slots or grooves of the other member. Adjacent matching undercut flanges that protrude from a commom equatorial region of each member are usually encircled by a separate cylindrical "U"shaped band that is slipped over, staked or crimped to mechined flange edges of mated members in order to form a container or unitary member. Some prior art heavy-walled joining devices utilize a keyed system of aligned hollow hemispheres which are totally enclosed in a separate set of thin walled hemispheres or overlays that are crimped at the intersecting plane of contact. One of the problems with this latter method of construction was that a crimp was formed which protruded beyond the main diameter of the device. In missile applications, having many submunitions contained therein, the aforementioned prior art devices were unsatisfactory because they did not efficiently utilize the limited space available in a missile warhead. Devices utilizing protruding flanges and rolled or crimped faces generally reduce the overall cargo capability of any given dispenser. In addition there were problems with the prior art devices in munition applications because they were susceptible to separation upon impact, and because frequently intact duds could readily be disassembled and reworked by an enemy to be reused quickly against friendly personnel.